Spy Buddies
This show is based off of the SpongeBob episode Spy Buddies Workers *Jon23812 (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Rusty392 (Writer, Storyboarder) *Czianne Ravelo Fabrero (Writer) *Ferb123 (Writer) *Vickers Vilbert (Writer) *9h (Storyboarder) *SpiderBean (Writer, Animator) *'tombrady36 (Writer) Main Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Fred (Episode 8 - Episode 40) *Gilbert (Episode 37 - present) Enemies *Plankton *Halloween Jack-O-Lantern *Dr. Evilfish *Madam Formindo *Dr. Hammerhead Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create *If you want a job add your name to the list and what job you want *Each season will have 26 episodes *Episodes will air on either Saturdays or Holidays. Two or three part episodes can air on Saturdays, Holidays, or Fridays *Have fun Story SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy become superspies after their quest in "Spy Buddies" (the episode this series is based on) and have their new adventures around Bikini Bottom, defeating villains of all types. Series Overview Episodes Season One *This season consists of 26 episodes *This season started in October 16, 2010 and ended on June 4, 2011 *All main characters appeared in every episode. *Fred joins the cast at episode 8 (New Member) 1. Pilot - October 16, 2010 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are recuited by the BBSD (Bikini Bottom Spy Department) 2. Ruined Mission - October 23, 2010 - Jon23812 Plankton tries to take over the world. Sandy is sent to stop him, however SpongeBob & Patrick come along and ruin everything. They are now trapped. Will they ever get out? Notes: '''This episode takes place six months after the Pilot episode. '''3. Halloween - October 30, 2010 - Jon23812 BBSD hosts a Halloween Party. However the Halloween Jack-O-Lantern wants to take over the world. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy must stop them. 4. Plankton Crime '- November 6, 2010 - Rusty392' Plankton Tries To Steal the Formula! Will Spongebob, Patrick, & Sandy stop him? 5. The Diamond of Time (Part One) - November 20, 2010 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, & Sandy are sent to the measuem to guard the Diamond of Time so Dr. Evilfish won't steal it. When Dr. Evilfish comes there is a battle. The Diamond get's hit and they are sent back in time. 6. The Diamond of Time (Part Two) - November 27, 2010 - Jon23812 They are sent back to Prehistoric time. They tried to used the diamond to get back to present day but it was broken. Sandy's tries to recreate another one. SpongeBob & Patrick discovers their ansesters SpongeGar & Patar. Dr. Evilfish tries to corrupt history so he would be the ruler of present day Bikini Bottom. 7. The Diamond of Time (Part Three) - December 4, 2010 - Jon23812 Sandy finally recreates the diamond and goes back to present day Bikini Bottom. They find out the the past was currupted and they go back to fix it and bring the Bikini Bottom back to normal. 8. New Member - December 11, 2010 - Rusty392 A Fish Named Fred wants to join the BBSD so Sandy, Spongebob, & Patrick have to train him. Note: 'First apperence of Fred the ''"My Leg!" fish '9. Leg Of Pain!-' '''January 8, 2011 - Czianne Ravelo Fabrero Spongebob breaks his leg in battle and Dr.Evilfish builds a missle which could destroy BBSD! Can Sandy and Patrick get Dr. Evilfish? 10. Weapon Of DOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- January 22, 2011 - Czianne Ravelo Fabrero Fred suddenly gets Mind Controled! Can the team get him? 11. Patrick Loves Sally - February 5, 2011 - Jon23812 Patrick falls in love with a girl named Sally. He then finds out that Sally is really a double agent and pretended to love Patrick to get into the BBSD Head Quarters. 12. Training Fred - February 26, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob & Sandy are in charge of training Fred, but at each training session Fred breaks his legs. Meanwhile Partick puts a dollar into a vending machine and waits for his Kelp Bar to come out. 13. Super Powered Villian - March 5, 2011 - Jon23812 BBSD confronts Madam Formido who has super powers and tries to take over the world. BBSD must find a way to defeat her. 14-16. Mission in Hawaii - March 12, 2011 - Jon23812 Dr. Hammerhead fixes the Mauna Loa volcano so it would erupt on the entire world. BBSD sends SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, & Fred to Hawaii to stop him. Will they be able to stop Dr. Hammerhead? 17. The Latest Leg- April 2, 2011- Ferb123 Since Fred broke his legs, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy must guard the device that will help Fred walk from Dr. Evilfish. 18. A Kidnapped Fish- April 9, 2011- Rusty392 Fred's Wife has been Fishnapped! And, They Have To Find Out Who Did it! Notes: '''First Episode where Fred Doesn't Say "My Leg!". When Sandy Says, "Whales, Jellyfish, maybe even Dogs!" it Cuts to Dudly Puppy from "T.U.F.F. Puppy" saying "What, Me! I didn't do that! I swear i didn't do it!" There Was A Bleep at the end but no one was swearing or cussing. '''19. The Whale-April 9, 2011-Ferb123 A whale is planning something but what is it? Notes:''' The whale looks a combination of Dr. Blowhole and Sammo The Whale and it cuts to Perry the Platypus escaping Heinz's lair. '''20. The Mission of No One - April 16, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert Fred breaks both of his legs and is forced to stay at the Bikini Bottom Hospital. Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick gets into a fight, and Plankton and Dr. Evilfish uses this chance to ruin BBSD, brainwash Sandy, the smartest of the active BBSD members, into joining them and try to conquer Bikini Bottom. Will the other members regroup to fight the villains and save Sandy? 21. The Alliance - April 23,2011 -ferb123 Plankton gets nice and joins BBSD and he'll help! Or is he? 22. Burning Bikini Bottom - April 30, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert Once again, Plankton allies with Dr. Evilfish on a mission to kill all the BBSD members. However, SpongeBob makes a plan to lure them into a trap in the Krusty Krab. Who will prevail? 23. Vacation - May 7, 2011 - Jon23812 Since SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, & Fred have been great spies, the boss of BBSD gives them a vacation. While they're gone Dr. Hammerhead breaks into BBDS Headquarters and steals the Mindwhiper Ray and plans to set it up to his gas machine so it could spread around the world. BBSD sends their trainee spies to stop him. Can they do it? 24. Quit and Regroup - May 14, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Fred gets into a fight with the BBSD boss and quits. Then, all the villains attack the BBSD Headquarters together, and the trainee spies are missing within 12 hours. Now, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Fred must end their hostility and regroup before Bikini Bottom falls to the control of evil. 25-26 - Spy Mission of the Year - June 4, 2011 - Jon23812 Mr. Spy, the number one spy is kidnapped. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, & Fred must rescue him. They go to all their enemies bases but he isn't in any of them. They later find out that Mr. Spy is located in Rock Bottom. They gang goes there and rescues Mr. Spy. When trying to get back to the Bikini Bottom, a gang of sharks chase after them. Will they be able to get out alive? Note: '''A five minute sneak peak aired on B-A on May 23, 2011 Season Two *This season consisted of 26 episodes *This season started on June 18, 2011 and ended on May 19, 2012 *SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy missed one episode *Fred missed three episodes *Fred leaves the cast on episode 40 (14) *Gilbert joins the cat on episode 37 (11) '''1. Spy Mission In Outer Space - June 18, 2011 - Jon23812 An alien from Mars attemps to vaporize the Ocean on the Earth. SpongeBob, and Sandy go to the Mars to stop the Martians evil plan. Will they be able to. Note: 'First time Patrick and Fred doesn't appear '''2. The King of All Missions!!! (Part One) - June 25, 2011 - Rusty392 ' King Neptune (Clash of Triton Version) needs help finding his Brother's Crown in Shell City!!! Will Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, And Fred Survive The Cyclops? '''Note: '''At The BBSD One TV is on the Spy buddies Episode, Traning Fred, Two are On "The Simpsons" Season 22, Episode 2 (Which is Ironic), and One Is On a Horror Movie Where Spongebob is Seen Beating a Zombie. '''3. The King of All Missions!!! (Part Two) - July 4, 2011- Rusty392 Spongebob, Patrick and Fred (Save Sandy, Because She's a Land Animal) dry Under the Heating Lamp, How Will Sandy Save Them? Notes: '''During the Shell City Scene, The Fish Bowl Dissapeers in Some Shots. During the Beach Scene, If You Look Closely at The Background, Nancy Cathywright Is Sun Bathing. She is most Notably the voice of Bart Simpson on "The Simpsons" '''4. The Spy Car - July 23, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob has been given a Spy Car. However he cannot drive it until he gets his driver's license. SpongeBob must pass his Boating test in order to be able to drive his Spy Car 5. The Rugrats Are in Trouble - August 13, 2011 - Jon23812 The Tiger from Rugrats Go Wild wants to get revenge on the Rugrats. SpongeBob, and Patrick must protect them. Note: Crossover with Rugrats. This episode premired 20 years and two days after Rugrats came on television. 6. Labor Day Disaster - September 5, 2011 - Jon23812 During the Bikini Bottoms Labor Day Parade, Plnakton builds and tornado machine and ruins the parade. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Fred must fix everything so the parade can go on. 7. The Haunted House (Part One) - October 1, 2011 - Jon23812 Plankton has invited everyone to his Haunted House. The gang is supicious and they go there to see if Plankton is up to any mischeif. While in the Haunted House Plankton, turned on a machine, that teleported everyone to a town of their worst nightmares Note: '''Spy Buddies episode now air on Sunday evenings. This is part one of the Halloween Saga. The other three parts will air on the 8th, 15th, and 22rd of October, and a two-hour special of all these episodes will air on October 29th '''8. Nightmare Island (Part Two) - October 8, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Partick, Sandy, and Fred must overcome their nightmares to escape from Nightmare Island and stop Plankton. 9. Back to the Bikini Bottom (Part Three) - October 15, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Fred must go back to the Bikini Bottom and stop Plankton. 10. The Bikini Bottom is Ruined (Part Four) - October 22, 2011 - Jon28312 When they get back, they find out that the Bikini Bottom is ruined, they also discover that Plankton has made his own city, and has the Krabby Patty formula. The gang tries to stop Plankton, but they grt captured and sent down to the bottom less abyss. SpongeBob wakes up to find out that this was all a nightmare and none of it happened. 11. The New Member - November 19, 2011 - Jon23812 A new person joins the group. He's a Squirrel named Gilbert from Kansas. SpongeBob gets jelous when he flirts with Sandy. SpongeBob tries to make him leave, but Sandy gets mad at SpongeBob for doing that. Later Sandy and Gilbert become boyfriend and girlfriend. 12. It's Okay, Buddy - November 26, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob realizes that he likes Sandy, and is upset that she's dating Gilbert. Patrick does whatever he can to make him feel better. 13. The Dance - December 3, 2011 - Jon23812 The gang are sent to go undercover at a High School dance to see if anything goes wrong. 14. Fred Gets Fired - December 10, 2011 - Jon23812 Budget cuts come into affect, and BBSD has to get rid of their top 50 worst spies. 15 - 16. The Christmas Party - December 16, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick must get decorations for the BBSD's Christmas party. During the Christmas party, Plankton crashes the party, and activates his mind-controlling punch. The people who drank the punch become zombies. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gilbert have to find out how to get them un mind controlled. They find out they need Vitamen C to do it. They go to the store, get Orange Juice, and stop Plankton's mind controlling game and finally send him to jail. 17. Cheese - January 7, 2012 - 'tombrady36 Spongebob, Sandy, Gilbert, and Patrick go to Plankton's lab to try to get a head start on his next scheme. They find this ray gun that blasts fire Spongebob i worried that this will affect them because they don't know the guns weakness ,but they realize all they need to do is cover it with cheese. 18. Little Cousin - January 14, 2012 - 'tombrady36 ''' With Plankton in jail Plankton's younger cousin decides to replace him and he is better, so the spies get a slow start ,but Sandy duplicates Plankton's Ray Gun and uses it on his little cousin. '''Note: A running gag in this episode is the spies never find out what Plankton's cousin name was 19. Ski Trip - January 21, 2012 - 'tombrady36 With Plankton in jail and his cousin not a threat the spies decide to take a ski trip. Cousin decides to go on the ski trip and blasts everyone off the ski lift giving the major injury, but not death. The spies decide to stop him by tying his to the ski lift a torture him. Note: '''This Episode is claimed to have uncalled for scenes like people falling off the ski (ect.) '''20. Photo Day. - January 28, 2012 - 'tombrady36 In a flashback espiode all the spies say Patrick doesn't have a good smile so he gets worried when picture day comes so tall the spies go back in time and figuer out why he struggles. 21. Wedding - February 25, 2012 - 'tombrady36 The Spies go to Gilbert's sisters wedding and he Gilbert saves his sister from alligators the Plankton's Cousin after that Sandy see's that he is so brave so Gilbert proposes and Sandy say yes this gets Spongebob mad so he decides to leave the spy team. 22. What Ever Happened to Fred - March 17, 2012 - 'tombrady36 Fred comes back and tells the gang how great his life has been since he left the gang get jeolus so they go to his new work place and finds out how great it so they get hired ,but when they start they hate the job so they quit. Note: '''This is the first episode Spongebob is absent in '''23. The Search For the Sponge - March 31, 2012 - 'tombrady36 the spies try to find Spongebob and it turns out he has been kidnapped by Plankton's Cousin. They outsmart Plankton's cousin and get Spongebob. Spongebob talks about why he left Sandy say the have been friend forever so she decides to call off the wedding Gilbert thinks it would be award to stay so he asks to be released. 24. New Blood (Part 1) - May 5, 2012 - 'tombrady36 The BBSD thinks there running out of spies so they have a hiring for one new spy and it turn out to be Squidward because he is the only one who showed up he turns out to e a horrible spy so the spy agency thinks they should fire him until he captures Plankton's Cousin. 25. Jail (Part 2) - May 12, 2012 - 'tombrady36 The Spies visit Plankton and Plankton's cousin and they here Plankton's story of being in jail. At the end Plankton and Plankton's Cousin Knockout the Spies and warren and escape free giving danger to bikini bottom 26. Victory (Part 3) - May 19, 2012 - 'tombrady36 After letting Plankton and his cousin go it's the spies job of making sure to stop them. They set up a Huge trap and it becomes successful ,but by trusting Patrick to get rid of the he sets the free in Rock Bottom. Season Three *Season three will consists of 26 episodes *This season started September 15, 2012 and will end mid or late 2013 1. Celebration - September 15, 2012 - 'tombrady36 For the spies being so great the have a spy museum in their honor. The end of this episode there is surprising twist. Someone buys the place. 2. New Bosses - September 22, 2012 - 'tombrady36 As there is a new boss for BBSD there first order is to re-hire Gilbert Gilbert feels awkward in front of Sandy. He want to quit ,but the new bosses Don't want to let him go so they give him a big raise. 3. Spy Exam - September 29, 2012 - Jon23812 All the BBSD spies need to take an exam to see if they still got their stuff. 4. Rock Hunting - October 6, 2012 - 'tombrady36 They new boss wants the spies to go to the moon and find rock that might be dynamite that Plankton plotted there. Movies *Spy Buddies - November 18, 2011 Photos PC.jpg|"..." Spy Buddies 3.jpg|Original Spy Buddies Logo Nickelodeon.jpg|Spy Buddies Logo (Season One) Spy Buddies 5.JPG|Spy Buddies Logo (Season Two - Present) Trivia *This show is 22 minutes. *This show is rated TV-Y7-FV *This show was nonimated for seven awards *Fred joins the cast at episode 8 (New Member) *On November 18, 2011 the Spy Buddies movie was released Awards & Nominations *1 = "The Christmas Party" *2 = "The Halloween Saga" DVDs *Spy Buddies: The Diamond of Time *Spy Buddies: Season One (DVD) Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions